


Interspecies

by ToxicGutz (WormDaddy)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothels, Fetish, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Omorashi, Piss, Prostitution, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WormDaddy/pseuds/ToxicGutz
Summary: Cell the elf has a quest...to sleep with every species!Art used in this work is my own - my art twitter is ToxicGutz :)
Kudos: 9





	Interspecies

Cell had an extremely high sex drive, despite being a virgin. He spent pretty much every break from his work at the local adventurer's tavern - The Nomad & Monster - in his room at the tavern masturbating. He couldn't concentrate on work if he didn't, and working somewhere that had a largely male customer base made it all the harder.

He wasn't cut out for adventurering, he had no battle skills, and it was too dangerous a life for him, so he made do with helping out at the tavern. He was actively working towards his goal - sleeping with every species. This, however, was a difficult task...given that homosexuality was almost unheard of in this world, a world where death was everywhere and procreation and keeping your species alive was everything. It wasn't like there were laws against it...it just wasn't something anyone was thinking about or actively tried to participate in.

Something Cell had heard a customer talking about was on his mind, as he sat in his room at the end of a shift. They'd been discussing brothels, something that was legal here, and how the workers there cared more about your gold than anything else. They would accommodate almost anyone and any fetish.  
There had to be male brothel workers, right? Cell though to himself. If there's a market in it for men, there had to be one for women too, and if they'd accommodate for any paying customer that would include him.

Losing his virginity to a prostitute didn't bother him so much, but he didn't even know where to start. Not only would he have to explain that he was looking for another man to sleep with, he'd have to decide which species he wanted to sleep with first. Sex education wasn't something that was especially focused on in school, by 15 most people left education to pursue adventuring or apprenticeships. And there was so many differences between species, some had totally different genitals to Cell's elf dick.

Cell laid back on his bed, brushing his mousey blonde hair to one side and closed his eyes, placing his tanned arm across his face. What to do? What if they have a huge dick and it hurts? What if they refuse him? What if he picks the wrong species for losing his virginity? 

He sat up a few minutes later, having come to the decision that his first time should be with another elf. It made sense. He already knew what to expect, for the most part.

Cell left his room, going down the stairs of the tavern. It was busy, as it was most evenings. Across the tavern he saw the group who'd been discussing brothels previously. He made his way over there, and stood by them, gently playing with his own hair.

"Um...excuse me..." He quietly spoke. The group looked at him, a stout dwarf, a muscular orc, and a human mage. "Y-You were discussing brothels the other night..." Shit, why is this so hard? He thought to himself. "A-Are there...male brothels too?" His face was bright red.  
"Yeah...The brothels all tend to have male and female staff, plenty of women are interested in services too..." The dwarf spoke, looking Cell up and down.  
"T-Thank you..." Cell spoke embarassedly, before turning away and leaving the tavern as fast as he could - not before hearing the group start discussing how they struggle to tell male and female elves apart.

Cell quietly made his way to the red district of town. He'd never been there before, and his chest felt tight. Tonight was the night his personal quest started, but god was it mortifying. He kept reminding himself that things would get less embarassing with time, he just had to get used to the life he dreamed for himself. Getting to fuck and enjoy every man the world had to offer.

You could easily tell when you got to the red district, every man had a woman or two on his arms, and every girl who wasn't already glued to someone would attempt to lure you in. Of course, Cell wasn't interested in any of them and politely declined each and every advance, until he came to an elven brothel - The Silken Forest. It was decorated with leaves and branches swirling up it.

Cell's heart pounded as he entered. His first time stepping into such an establishment. A young elf woman greeted him.  
"Hiii~" She sang, "Can I help you chose a girl?" Straight into the deep end.  
"Um..." Cell cleared his throat, "Actually, I was...wondering...if you had male workers...?" He couldn't look her in the eyes as his said this.

She blinked at him for a few moments.  
"Is this for yourself, sir?" She remained professional.  
"Um...yes..." He shuffled his feet.  
"I'll be right back..." She smiled at him as she disappeared through some curtains behind her. Cell put his head in his hands, he was bright red. This was the most embarassing thing he'd ever done.

She returned a few moments later with three young, elven men behind her. Two blonde men, one with green eyes, the other with blue, and a black haired elf with green eyes.  
"My apologies sir, these are our only male workers willing to sleep with other men.". Apologies? Cell thought, that's three more than he expected. "Are any of these men suitable for you?" She asked, still smiling. He hadn't actually expected to have been able to lose his virginity tonight.  
"Um..." He was shaking with nerves at this point, "Him?" He pointed to the black haired elf. He was handsome, with gentle features, wearing black clothing to match his hair; a loose fitting black shirt and tight leather trousers.  
"That's 500G, then." She smiled at him. He handed over the money, his hand shaking.

The other elf took his shaking hand after the transaction and lead him through the curtains and to an empty room with a bed. He sat Cell down on the bed, before removing his shirt. He had gently defined muscles.  
"T-This is...my first time..." Cell felt he should warn him.  
"It's not mine." The other elf smirked, unbuttoning his trousers, before removing Cell's shirt. 

Cell felt more naked than he ever had, despite only having his shirt off so far. He nervously removed his shoes and trousers, leaving only his underwear on. He was too nervous to focus on the hot, half-naked man in the room with him.

Before he even processed what was happening the other elf had pulled his underwear down, and had placed a hand on Cell's dick. This almost instantly gave him a raging erection. It was like his entire body got an electric shock when his dick was touched. He covered his mouth with one hand and closed his eyes. He suddenly felt something warm and wet around his dick. He could feel the other elf's tongue playing, dancing on the tip. He moaned through his hand. He'd never felt pleasure like this. 

His body felt hot, and he could feel it building up to a climax, when all of a sudden the warmth went away. His eyes still closed he felt himself be pushed down on the bed, he didn't want to open his eyes, half out of embarassment, half out of feeling like if he did it would all disappear.

Another shock ran through his body as he felt the elf's hand trail towards his asshole. He felt him push in gently, against the resistance of his nervous body. As the elf's fingers went in deeper the pleasure grew. Cell grabbed onto the blankets as a second finger entered, it hurt a little, but it was almost a good pain. He could feel his body getting hot again, as it built up to climax again.

And then, again, the elf stopped. This time Cell opened his eyes, as he felt the elf move above him, and he felt something bigger than a finger pressing against his asshole. He bit his knuckle, as the pain from something so large entering him would've made him cry out. It didn't even feel good, it just hurt.

After a few of the elf's gentle thrusts, something changed, and suddenly it felt amazing. Cell was panting heavily, as the larger elf groaned, pressing deeper into him. He was hitting something inside of Cell that made his legs feel like jelly, and he couldn't control the moaning. He gripped harder onto the blankets, his eyes crossing. This feeling was amazing, and then all of a sudden, without warning, his body felt hotter than it ever had and he cried out. His entire body was pulsating with pleasure, semen spurted out of him and across his chest.

But the elf wasn't done. He continued to thrust into Cell. Cell could barely process it anymore, as the elf lifted him up to be sitting on his dick, bouncing him up and down. It still felt amazing, even if Cell was no longer hard. A more experienced man took longer to get there, and Cell had been desperate for this for so long.

Cell could feel his body getting hot again, if he'd been more aware he would've found this confusing as he wasn't even erect. He felt something building in him, but couldn't mentally process what it was, or put any control into it. Before he even knew what was happening, he was pissing himself. The pleasure and lack of control, and the elf continuing to thrust into him had caused his bladder to fail, and as he bounced up and down on the elf's cock a puddle of urine formed between them.

The elf bit his lower lip as he moaned deeply, Cell felt some thing warm and wet entering him, the elf's cock feeling much more slippery now. The elf pulled out of him, panting, as Cell laid back on the bed, an arm over his face, as he continued to urinate on the bed. He couldn't even finish pissing any faster as he couldn't feel his lower half anymore.  
"Sorry..." He mumbled, his head completely foggy.  
"I've had worse." The other elf laughed. 

Eventually Cell's stream of piss stopped, and the other elf offered him a wet towel to clean himself up with. Feeling was finally starting to come back to Cell.  
He cleaned himself up, thanked the elf and apologised again, before heading back home for the night.

When he got back to his room he buried his face into his bed. He'd finally gone ahead and lost his virginity. Pissing himself wasn't his best moment, but it was, admittedly, kind of hot that a guy had caused him to do that. Piss had always been slightly hot to him, the only time he usually saw other guys dicks was in the bathroom, so he'd subconciously associated piss with sex. He'd masturbated over men pissing before, and being brought to wet himself during sex got him hard again.

He laid on his side in his bed, touching his own dick, he put two fingers in his mouth, thinking about what it would be like to suck someone off like the elf had sucked him off. He ran through the encounter over and over again in his head, masturbating furiously to the memories of his night. He thought of all the other experiences he was going to have as he brought himself to orgasm once again. He panted heavily, rolling onto his back. 

Before he knew it, he was asleep. That day had exhausted everything in him, but he couldn't wait to experience something new again. He was definitely going to be visiting the red district many more times.


End file.
